


狼3恐怖宠物店AU1

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [17]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	狼3恐怖宠物店AU1

Logan的头还昏沉沉的，昨晚接了个活儿，折腾到很晚。一群在新婚前夜开单身狂欢派对的姑娘，疯到很晚，最后还吐得他车子到处都是。

照以往他的脾气，早就一个个拎下车浸她们到冷水里直到清醒道歉。然而现在的他不能那么做，如果被投诉他就会失去这份养活三张吃饭的嘴的微薄薪水。

他能做的，就是撅着屁股跪在车里把那些酸臭的呕吐物一点点擦干净，一直擦到几近黎明。

他老老实实的将那套唯一算得上体面的衣服放好，他没钱再去买另外的了。随便冲了个澡，倒在破旧的单人床上。

Logan也不知道自己这样有多久了，明明睁着眼睛意识却变得模糊，反应也像是进入睡眠的人一样迟缓。可他从没有在这样的状态下得到过任何放松的安眠，越是这样他越是觉得疲累，日复一日的恶性循环。

好不容易沉重的眼皮开始合拢，Logan以为自己终于可以睡去时，刺耳的手机铃声骤然响起。

“您好，这里是D伯爵宠物店。”一道嗓音温软动听却莫名的让Logan后脊梁冒汗的声音从听筒那边传来。

“宠物店？我连人都要养不活了，还养什么宠物！”说罢，便烦躁得将通话挂断甩到一旁。

很快，铃声再次响起。Logan不想理会，翻个身用枕头盖住脑袋，打算让对方识趣一点自己挂断。

Logan小看了对方锲而不舍的决心，铃声一遍一遍如同催命一样逼迫着Logan赶紧接听。

“你到底想怎么样！我已经说了我养不起宠物！”Logan朝着对方没好气的怒吼。

“是这样的，您的朋友Scott Summers先生在我们店里寄养了一只宠物。但是已经超期很久了，我们联系不上他，只好在他当时填写的资料中找到了您的联络方式。”对方并未因Logan的恶声恶气而改变自己的温和有礼。

Logan觉得事情哪里不对，可又没法儿在不转个儿的脑子里抽出一点儿有用的。他太累了，不想思考，也不想纠结。

“那混蛋已经死很久了，尸体都不知道在哪儿烂透了，你别想让我为一个死人养的畜生付一分钱！”Logan的语速很快声音也很大，听上去又无情又理直气壮。

“您放心，Summers先生的宠物很好饲养，并不需要您特殊的照顾。而且，本店愿意在饲料方面给予您最大的优惠。”原本职业化的声音突然一变：“这是你那位变种人‘朋友’留在这个世界上最后的东西了，你真的不愿意留在自己身边吗？”

最后那一句，轻飘飘的，却砸得Logan眼前金星直冒。随便应了几句，在对方“今晚7点，中华街‘D伯爵宠物店’恭候大驾。”的结束语中挂断电话。

他哆哆嗦嗦地点了根烟，吸得有点儿猛了，呛了一大口烟进肺里，咳得他眼泪都出来了。

Scott他们是死去的第一批变种人，跟那个号称“变种人乌托邦”的吉诺莎一起，死在了军方的核弹之下。连灰都不剩，几万人一眨眼就没了。接着就是不断传来的失踪消息，没人知道那些变种人究竟哪儿去了，或者是被杀了或者是被抓去做了实验，总之他们再也没出现过。再后来，转基因食品彻底灭绝了新的变种人诞生的机会，也从内部破坏着现有变种人的生理机能。

Logan和X教授躲过了吉诺莎的覆灭，躲过了各路追兵的抓捕，却还是没有能够拯救天择之下岌岌可危的变种人们——也包括他们自己。越来越衰弱，越来越困窘，任谁也看不出这曾是带领着变种人的领袖。

潦倒的生活让Logan很少去哀悼，他像所有被生活压得喘不过气的中年人一样，沉默麻木。甚至连做梦都不敢让自己去回忆那些比肩战斗的岁月，更不要说那些说不清道不明的汹涌情愫。谁为谁挽留，又为谁护守，大多随着身体的破败死在了过往。

就像Logan说的，连灰都没剩下，他都不知道该用什么去凭吊故人。教授好歹还有个缺子儿的破棋盘，在犯老年痴呆的时候自己在那儿嘀嘀咕咕。他呢？屁都没有。

=======================================

Logan踏进那幢古色古香的建筑。

东方典雅又不失恢弘气度的装潢，空气里飘着神秘的熏香，一度让Logan以为自己又走进了什么奇异的逆转未来中。从里面迎着他出来的那个人，笑得很亲和。可Logan直觉这个人让他非常不舒服，本能地与之拉开了一点儿距离。

“欢迎光临，我是D。”

那人见Logan一脸警惕，倒也没再多说什么。开始边跟Logan介绍宠物事情的原委，边引领着Logan往宠物店内堂深处走去。

“不知道你是否还记得，曾经和Summers先生在哨兵的炮火下共同救出的一只小狗。”D的声音没有任何情感起伏，在幽深的走廊里反复回荡竟还有些雌雄莫辨。

Logan想了想，摇摇头。很快，又想到走在前面的人根本看不见他的动作，可没等他开口，便被打断。

“是了，你肯定不记得。你在外面的时间多过在泽维尔学校里的，之后你们的种族又开始颠沛流离矛盾不断，自然没法分出心思给一只畜生。”那声音里的冷然另Logan心中一惊，差一点儿就弹出那双已经不怎么好使的钢爪。不过比他更快的是对方变脸的速度，前一刻还声音森冷后一刻已经转过身满脸笑容指着一扇门，对他说：“不过Summers先生将它照顾得非常好，直到吉诺莎频繁的遭受攻击之前，他都一直将它带在身边。”

见Logan迟疑的没有任何动作，D倒是客气的帮Logan推开了门。

房间内更是暗得离谱，伸手不见五指只有D的声音在耳边幽幽响起。“直到吉诺莎被毁的前一周，Summers先生联系到我，委托我前往吉诺莎将这孩子接出来照顾。我想，那个时候，Summers先生已经有了死亡的预感吧。”

随着D的话音落下，自黑暗里出现一双脚，一步步踩着稳健的节奏向Logan靠近。每向前一步，便多一分至死难忘的熟悉。直到来人全身浸沐在走廊那投向屋内闪烁的烛光中，Logan以迅雷不及掩耳的速度弹出自己的钢爪反身挥向站在他身后不远处的D。

“你到底是什么人，为什么镭射眼会在你手上！”

D的领子被Logan抓在手里，太阳穴上顶着有些锈迹的钢爪，竟然没有一丝一毫的慌乱。他抬手拨开Logan攻势全开的右手，也卸了Logan左手抓着他前襟的力道，抚平上面的褶皱。

“它是那条你们捡回去的杜宾，他的耳朵还是你带着去宠物医院剪的。不信？你自己去看。”D抬手做了一个请的手势。

Logan一脸怀疑的走到那个高瘦的男人身旁，他手伸过去在那柔软的深棕色短发里寻到了对方的耳朵，确确实实少了半截。

Logan好像记得，当时学院里一些年纪小的学生抱着刚剪完耳朵的小狗哭着问他为什么。他当时怎么回答来着？“成为一个合格的战士”他没有忍心说出口，但是镭射眼那个家伙替他做了解释。虽然自己的想法差不多，但是他不想那么直白的将残酷摊开在那群还没长大的小鬼面前。

Logan讽刺地一笑，如果知道会是今天这个结局，当初还争个屁的斗争还是保护。

“所以，你也是那些狗屁心灵能力者，正在搞我的脑子？”

“既然你已经确认，那么请签下这份协议书。”答非所问，D不知道什么时候在手里变出一份合约，另一只手拿着支笔等着Logan。

“这可疑的东西你说是狗我就信？你当我傻的？”Logan看都不看D一眼，抬腿就要往外走。

“您不签的话，它就要被送去安乐死。”D的话成功地令Logan停下脚步满脸愤怒的盯着他。“这也是Summers先生自己的意思。如果他过了期限没有前来接走他，并且也没有找到其他人愿意领养它的话，就可以由本店自行处理。”

Logan一把夺过笔，胡乱的在质感厚实的纸上签了自己的名字。

“妈的，你敢动它一下试试。”说完，将笔甩在纸上。

“第一，不要摘下它的项圈。你知道的，没有狗牌的狗到处乱跑，会被环保局当做流浪的野狗抓走的。第二，不要让它接触到其他变种人。”

“呿，现在哪儿还有什么别的变种人。”Logan忍不住嘲讽道。

又是那仿佛洞悉一切的碍眼微笑，Logan皱紧了眉头强压下心头的恶寒。

“第三条，也是最重要的一条。无论它向你提出任何要求，请务必要无视。”

Logan忍不住翻了个白眼，说：“就算它在牛排店前打滚，我也会把它拖走的。”

D突然笑了，然后将右手食指放在双唇间。

“那么，请好好疼爱他，直到永远。”

=======================================

破烂的房门被摔得震天响，仿佛危楼一般的墙体也随着关门的动作而摇晃着。隔壁传来各种难听的叫骂，却没人探出头来看看究竟是哪个家伙要给房子做免费拆迁。

Logan觉得自己头重脚轻，自打离开那个诡异的宠物店，整个人就像被艾德曼金属做的子弹打穿了脑子一样混沌。

那只狗，去他妈的狗！那明明是人！是Scott Summers ！是那个该死的滚蛋！Scott Summer ！

那怎么可能呢……电视新闻里播了无数遍的核爆场面，一遍一遍的官方声明，一场一场看似悲痛惋惜的人道主义祭奠。死了，全都死了……没人能从那场灾难里逃出来。

如果不是他，一只狗怎么会拥有他的身体他的脸？可如果是他，这会儿就不可能是乖乖地跟着他，亦步亦趋，连一句话都不说。

Logan烦躁地四处翻找着，最后，总算是在床沿缝儿里找到了半截不知道掉在那儿多久的烟屁。打火机好像是返潮了，火星子崩了半天才勉强把烟给怼着了。陈年老烟油混着霉味儿直接灌进了许久不曾吸入辛辣气体的肺管，呛得Logan一阵猛咳，愣是生生咳出了一些泪珠子。

“你他妈别过来！”一声怒斥阻喝了那人想上前来关切的脚步。“你离我远点儿……远点儿。”Logan受不了似地主动拉开了更多的距离，甚至有些踉跄，带着逃避一般地仓惶。

一边咳得仿佛快要断气，一边又自虐一样哆哆嗦嗦将剩得很短的烟屁送进嘴里狠狠吸着。这样的刺激并不能使他变得脑子清楚，反而因咳得缺氧分不清梦幻。

Charles总是在清醒不清醒时，对着斑驳破洞漏进来的光芒喃喃地叫着一个个名字。有时Logan会在留在那儿默默地听，就像数过一座座墓碑。不时地在Logan的耳边响起诘问，不断地拷问本就破碎的心灵。这不是什么容易面对的事，如同锈迹斑斑不再灵活自如的钢爪，反复提醒着Logan，眼前的境况让当初的自己显得多么无力多么徒劳。

然而此刻，那人就在那儿，不是幻觉，不是鬼魅。有血肉，有体温。一切都该死的熟悉……不，不对，他还是年轻的样子。挺拔坚毅，顽固却很他妈的迷人。就好像他停在了很久很久之前的某一天，那个爆发激烈争执最终分道扬镳的那一天。可反过来看看自己呢！

仅剩的少半截烟也烧到了滤嘴，Logan将烟头甩出去多远，落在床单上烫出个焦黑带火星的破洞。还不够，Logan又忍不住抓起不远处的酒狠狠地干了大半瓶进去。

烈酒终于让混乱疼痛的脑袋变得只剩混沌，这样就对了。Logan仰在沙发里无比颓丧地想，老子差点儿丢了老命逆转的未来，居然是这个逼样儿的。去他妈的变种人，去他妈的X-Men，去他妈的世界。……去他妈的Cyclops……

高大的身形遮蔽了Logan头顶本就昏暗的灯光，投下一片阴影。Logan迷蒙着眼睛看向也正低头看着他的人，嘴角裂开一道恶劣的笑。

“真的，幸亏这他妈是个恶心的梦。不然，我就再捅死你一次，然后亲手扬了你的骨灰。”说罢，用手将自己的双眼盖住，肩膀疯狂地抖动着，一阵声似癫狂的笑声从嘴里发出。

那人的手也覆了上去，他单膝跪地，用自己的额头顶着Logan的发旋。

屋内只剩越来越低哑模糊的笑声，温热的液体顺着指缝湿濡掌心。


End file.
